Densetsu Taenos
Taenos is a Wind type wizard who usually reads books around the guild. Appearance Taenos is usually seen wears bandages on his chest and hands, grey pants, a male skirt, sandals, and a wolf-like mask. He has long brown hair that goes to his neck. nobody knows whats his face looks like, because he keeps his mask on 24/7. But there are rare occasions where you actually see his face. Personality Taenos is very kind to his friends and the members of his guild. He really likes to read books, every time you see him inside the guild he has a book that he is reading. He also doesn't care about what people did in the past good or bad its just what they have become because of it. Besides reading books he always likes to train and make friends along the way. He is only stubborn in fights but really nice, only when its the right thing to do he will retreat. History Ever since he was a child he would train wind magic with his father. Whenever its the basics or something new Taenos would do whatever he needs to. Everyday he would train as best as he could. One night a mysterious wizard sneaked into the house. The wizard then went upstairs to Taenos's dads room and used airspace magic to suffocate the dad by removing air from the room little by little. Later Taenos heard his dad yell at the end of the hall and ran towards his dads room. What he saw by the door was that mysterious wizard all covered up in black robes with his right arm inside the room. The wizard didn't notice Taenos until he tried to walk away and fell on his back. After the wizard heard the noise he then turned around and started suffocating Taenos. Everything started to turn black for him, all that Taenos heard was his dad rushing towards the wizard and began to attack. Later when Taenos was awake again he saw his house completely destroyed around him. worrying where his dad was he searched through the rubble when finally he found his dad motionless under the weight of the staircase. Taenos cried for hours until noon, he decided that his father would say to him "be strong and never give up." Taenos would then take his fathers mask as a memento to him and grabbed the wind magick book that his dad would use to help him. Taenos would take care of himself in the wilderness and helping people along while in his travels. Hoping to find the guild his dad was in and that was Fairy Tail. Clan History The Fukumen fūryoku clan was a clan of the first born wind mages of the Taenos Family Tree. The Fukumen fūryoku clan was like a traveling guild trying to help others in secret, Instead instead of wearing tattoo's, they would wear animal masks, given to them by there Fathers, It was tradition for every first born to be in this clan. If some one did see behind their mask they would just be disappointed to find out there is another mask. But a few years ago a few members of both Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis decided that this clan of family members was to bothersome, and so they decided to assassinate all of them in one night. They already knew all the locations of where every member lived, but they waited for the right time to strike. This is where Taenos history comes in bind with this making Taenos possibly the last member of the Fukumen fūryoku clan. Synopsis After years of in the wilderness Taenos would finally be a legal mage of fairy tail. Though the first day of the guild nobody was at the guild so he would decide to take a job for a spare. Soon after the job has been accepted Taenos would go immediately to the east forest where the spar would be held. Once there he would meet fellow Fairy Tail member named Gin Kai.After a small talk they both began the fight and later finished leaving Gin with a bloody head and a new friendship and forming the Team: Wind Beast. The next day Taenos met another fellow mage named Sylva after reading a book in the guild. Sylva gave Taenos a weird orb called a lacrimna so Taenos can focus his magic into it while doing this Silva would say there are three color green, yellow and red. The whole day Taenos would just be focusing his magic into the crystal until it finally turned red. Later on that same week, Fairy Tail had a costume party. Taenos dressed himself up as a military soldier and was dancing in the air wasting his day away. Also he finally saw the guild master Tsukuyo. About to say hi he would stop and kinda be afraid of her after giving a guildmate a deadly bear hug for being to excited. After a few weeks after that fun week. Taenos had a team job with Gin and two other guild mates to face Armarand ForgeHeart. Successfully beating the jobs requirements when Taenos was the last one standing and let himself get beaten up after he let one of his teamates sacrifice herself and being called trash when he knew he was worse then trash letting it happen. Still conscious Taenos would take the broken chest piece that Armarand gave them as a reward and stayed there for the night. and the next day Taenos and his teamates would find themselves at the guild. Two weeks after that Taenos believes. He decided to go and look for Gin since he hasn't seen him in awhile and the first place and surprisingly the only place he had to look was the east forest. Once he was there he would notice Gin training with a girl named Jade. after seeing the training done after jade was falling, Taenos would make a small tornado catching Jade, Thus when Solis came not caring for his new nickname and started attacking Taenos and his friends. After using a Multi Image technique by using the wind around his feet he would leave to get reinforcements. But since nobody believed him he would try to come back but sidetracked by some rouge mages. and completely forgot about jade and gin since he was preoccupied. Now feeling like the bad guy for not keeping his promise. But was soon forgiven by his friends and that's when he made a promise that he wont make anymore promises to people unless he knows he is either right or he can do it. Once it hit march crazy stuff was happening. the 2nd or 3rd week of the month Gin started to loose control of his beast. Making Gin see what he described "Hell" for that whole entire week, all confused and having a few "Episodes" because of it. Taenos also made a new friend a wizard named Quess. After the six day Taenos and his friends went to Gins old village where gin can apologize for his sins. once Gin was at the church every soul of his friends from the orphanage went inside Gin and apparently accepted gins apology and began to desapear. Leaving Taenos and his friends one thing left to do. Give everybody a proper memorial. it took hours of work but now the entire village can rest in peice. In 16th of march, Everybody was at the guild relaxing. Taenos saw Gin giving jade Whiskey so Taenos would just ask "Dosn't whiskey destroy your brain cells?" after that Gin was trying to attack Taenos apparently because he was drunk and would yell to Taenos "Cheater." for using wind magic to fly out of Gins reach. Thus later Taenos wanted to do something nice to help gin by making his families most delicious and rejuvenating treat Curry, "The curry of life." Which gin would just push away the curry and Jade now drunk said that the curry was bubbly. Once Taenos wasn't looking, Gin would spike Taenos' lemonade. And since Taenos never had alcohol he started seeing every inanimate object as Solis trying to attack everyone. So Taenos would cut a giant Whiskey barrel cut Gins stool, and finally went in the middle of the guild and used his wind magic to blow everything away causing them the pile up or break. leaving him with enough energy to sign the Damages tab in Gins name (Who later gin put the bill in Reizo's name) and passed out. On the 17th, Taenos went to the grassy field to Train Jade on how to use her knife, which the first lesson was trying to deflect incoming weapons while Gin and Quess were training. Jade deflected quite a few but then quit so she wouldn't be that injured. and once Gin left and jade continued to train Quess Taenos would decide to but some weighted attire to make himself stronger and he also decided to do some martial arts as well after gin mentioned it. Once as he promised came back as fast he can, not used to the weighted attire he would take a deep breath and noticed Quess left. and after laying down on the grass jade would ask Taenos about love. Taenos would respond sadly forgetting what love felt like after that incident in his past. And since jade wanted to know Taenos told her his life while looking at the sky. Once it hit night gin came back and both of them declared that they loved each other and jade seeing gin walk away from her after saying it Taenos would tell her to "Go to Gin, Jade, don't let a fool who doesn't know love stop you." jade would run to catch up to gin while Taenos decided to go back to the guild and watch the beautiful night on top of the guilds roof. 23rd of march Taenos would be with Quess trying to find Mao for he seemed upset for being lonely. After a few minutes of talking Mao gotton shy and Gin got control again and remembered to give Taenos a package. Once Taenos opened a package a dark claw came out and ripped Taenos' right eye right out of its socket. and when it exploded a card came out saying "~Hello my dear brother, how have things been for yeah?!, oh mine you ask well its been filled with pain for the past 17 years. And now I'm showing you some what of my pain. You know what they say an eye for an eye. From your dearest little brother~" Thus when Taenos passed out of complete instant pain Gin took him to the hospital with Jade as company. The next day came and Taenos would call it the "Birth of annoyance and more responsibilities." For the eye Taenos got implanted was a eye called "Eye of Hebi Tamashi." After Solis came a new spirit was made out of Taenos' Yin, filled with all of Taenos' memories, fears, etc. But since Taenos embraced it Tamashi wasn't that much evil as he was meant to be. But Tamashi took over Taenos' body after the new eye turned red with a black windmill in the center, and was having fun fighting Solis, until his good side protect jade and became normal again. But during the battle Tamashi got frustrated at Xero wimping out of the fight and a random person trying to pick a fight. The 25th of march. Right when Taenos walked into the room, he saw and talk to kenny. Kenny and Taenos built a strong bond. which immediately, Kenny tried to break by trying to attack Taenos with his lightning magic. Once that Happened Tamashi decided to pitch in and fight Kenny. During the hours of fighting Tamashi made two new spells right off the top. Enjoying Kenny's "Lightning Maker : Flashing Kill" spell, Tamashi would make a copy of that spell but with wind magic and called it "Wind Maker: Whirlwind kill.". And for the last hour of the fight Tamashi would use almost all of Taenos' magic to make a spell called "Swordsmen Style:multi-serpent strike."But since Taenos' body couldn't handle it he would pass out and without Kenny looking took some of Ishimaru's recovery potion just before then. Close to 5, Taenos would be in control again and tell Jade and Quess about Kenny. Both of them couldn't Believe after Taenos told his tale, not even Taenos could believe it. Once Jade left, Tamashi was in the mood to tell Quess on how he was made and the plans Taenos' brother had in mind and also that there were two eyes of Hebi Tamashi, in which Taenos' little brother had the left one. during that the same random person came and Tamashi started to loose it, he even had half a mind to shove the sword down his mouth, and started swearing which Taenos's covered his mouth during those. and went to bed to fully recover. Every day since gin mentioned Martial Arts, Taenos would be practicing martial arts whenever he had time to. sometimes he would see a old man that said he will help Taenos with martial arts. During the weeks Taenos would have to do crazy challenges while wearing weighted attire.For example swimming a mile lap in a lake filled with alligators (glad he dosn't have to do that again) or help the community like help with the crops. All of those manual labor. What other challenges will Taenos have to face from the crazy martial artist. Taenos will just have to wait and see 4/18/ X791 : The previous night Jade said she couldn't afford any weapons to help her, so Taenos having a kind heart decided to go and buy Jade a sword. the same night, Taenos would go to a weapons store. When he got to the weapons store the smithy there was lonely so he made Taenos built a sword for him, and he will give Taenos a sword for free. And so Taenos decided to do that for hours of melting metal. coal exploding at his face, and the smithy yelling at Taenos' mistakes, he finally made a katana. Showing it to the smithy, the sword would have a purple sheath sane with the wrappings around the hilt with a star guard that on the sides are carved to look like there is multiple stars stacked together. the smithy would like the work and told Taenos "Well you got your sword hope to see you again." Coming back to the guild during the evening, Taenos would talk to quess while wondering where Jade was. Since jade wasn't at the guild Taenos decided to head towards his campsite in the east forest. 4/19/X791: walking in the forest Taenos would noticed Difool and Xero and would talk to them for a little bit apparently the topic was about the peoples point of view of a hero. after those few minuets later Taenos would decide to go fishing until Jade yelled at him in annoyance. Glad that he found Jade, Taenos would give Jade her gift. At the same time Difool would be floating over the lake, allowing Tamashi to go raging mad and have an outburst. And after all that Jade would mention the Fukumen fūryoku clan scroll, letting Taenos surprised and went to his old village, back to where that incident happened. 5/11-?/12: Taenos is at his old village. Rebuilding it to its formal glory, while finding some interesting things. While doing this. on some free time Taenos would be training or burying more corpses that he finds. 7/23/ X792 : Months have passed and finally Taenos' village is completly restored. with every corpse completly buried and all of them will now rest in peace. During the months Taenos has been training in the villages sacred training ground learning new spells and enhancing his sword technigue. Hoping to make his swordsmen style that uses his wind magic with the blade. And to meet his guild mates once again. Seeing how much Team Fairy Soul has grown over the past months. 9/4/X793: A year has passed for Taenos and his friends. All of them departed to have special training. For his Training, Taenos has been to Fairy Tail's sacred place. Where the fairy tail mages do their S-mage exams. Of course time to time he'll go back to the guild and do jobs so he had enough jewels for food, transportation and repairing his equipment. Now Taenos is stronger then ever since he's been training his butt off. 9/5/X793: Another day has passed as Taenos goes back to the guild for a mission. As usual Fairy Tail is full of laughter and joy. As Tsukuyo is getting drunk, Jade hanging around Gin and Solis which Taenos still thinks theres a love triangle around them and Quess reading a ridiculously big book. Its good to see that the other members of team Fairy Soul come here now and then aswell to hang out, but Taenos would go to the job request board and pick out a job called 'Elemental Mage Needed.' and head out to do it. Not wasting a single second. But seeing how much the reward was, he knew it was going to take all day. 9/6/X793: As he hypothesize the job was a all nighter. But what Taenos didn't know that it was a elemental mage tournament and the job needed a elemental mage because one of the fighters thier was injured during a ambush. But what made Taenos wonder was ~Why didn't they put that information on the job information or a bodygaurd mission for that fighter!~ But all in all the pay was good. The only thing Taenos what to do was rest at the guild today and have some lemonade and curry of life. Oddly enough none of his teamates where at the guild today so Taenos had nothing better to do then read the scroll he found at his ancestors secret room in the museum. 9/7/X793: After his day of rest Taenos continued his training at his village. And on that same day after a few hours Taenos was shocked as there were some more survivors from the wipe out of his family years ago. This brought tears to his eyes seeing that more of his family was still alive. And the other survivors were happy as well and shocked that the village has been rebuilt. Immediatly everybody began to throw a large party for the reunion of the Taenos Family, the rebuilt village and to mourn of the ones that did not make it.Since Taenos now knows he is not the only survivor he decided to use his first name 'Densetsu Taenos' and along with his training he'll start teaching the little ones wind magic. But since people knew that Densetsu is a fairy tail mage they told him yhat they'll teach the little ones magic as well. And so begins the new Era of the Taenos Family. 9/9/X793: Since the reunion and after the part the Taenos family decided to make Densetsu the leader, since he was the one that rebuilt the village from scrath and buried all the dead so they may rest in piece. But Densetsu had to decline for he has another family that needs him. Fairy Tail. The people understand but still say he's the leader. There was just no way they will not let Taenos refuse. With a Densetsu agreed but said "The sub leader shall be the one with the most experience both mentally and physically. 9/10/X793: The life of the Taenos family has resumed like it did before the horrible incident except with more grief for the ones who have died and a new determination to build and grow the new generation. Not forgetting the teachings of the elders. Today Densetsu helps his family by harvesting fruit and vegetables from the garden he tended since he began rebuilting the village a year ago. After harvesting he trained the little ones on how to make wind into different forms. Starting with quater-staffs, of course its going to take time since some of the older members are sick. And can't train their kids until they're healthy again. Tommorow Densetsu decided to go back to the guild and do another job. 9/11/X793: The mission Densetsu picked was called "Delivery Service" and was shicked that it was from one of the residents in the Taenos village. Apparently Martha Taenos needed a mage to deliver a lacrimna enchanted Ocarina. This Ocarina was made to increase the listeners courage and moral. Densetsu did this delevery with no problem at all. It took him about fifteen minuets to make it with his fly and wind thruster spell. Since the job went on fast Densetsu went back to the guild and hang out there for the rest of the day. 9/12/X793: Returning to his village, Densetsu got the old vibe he got when he was a kid. The village was lively as ever. But not wasting a second Taenos began to train again. Today Increasing his movements and enhancing his strength with wind magic 9/13/X793: Densetsu continued his training with a few other wind mages wanting to try and do what he does. While wearing a white cloak 10x heavier then his other weighted cloak. Densetsu kept on running from his village up the nearest mountain and back down twice ithout using magic. The other wind mages doing this tried this but it didn't work for them. Once they tried wearing Densetsu's cloak they'd callapse from to much weight. Even when they weren't wearing the cloaks it was hard for them to run that mountain twice without wind magic. After that Densetsu rested for a bit and continue hi training which the next one was swimming a 2mile lap in a lake with carnivorous sharks chasing them (Transferred to lake of course for training.). Once that was finnished Densetsu went back to the village to help out more. 9/14/X793: Today Densetsu rests and enjoys the laughter of the little ones playing around and the rest of the village working just like back then. Yes today is really peaceful. The sound of the wind passing by the cherry blosson trees, the sound of mocking jays talking to eachother and the sound from the fish landing back into the lake. Aswell the day Tamashi says good-bye to Densetsu as he proved himself ready to use his eye. It was a sad day seeing Tamashi leave since they've been working together since Densetsu gotton the eye. Even though at the beginning Tamashi was really annoying. But as Tamashi rests in peace till next time Densetsu appreciates everyting that Tamashi has done for him. 9/15-17/12: We meet Densetsu returning from a 3 day S-class mission he went with tsukuyo. The pay was really good. He used some of his jewels to enchant his sword with a wind lacrimna so each swing of his sword wind strike the enemy with harsh winds. After this he used some more of his jewels to help improve his villages economy. Saving the rest for a rainy day. 9/18/12: Another day another training sesssion for Densetsu, swimming, running up the mountains, and helping some of his neighbors with farming some crops so the village can reopen trade routes with other villages and city's. 9/19/12: Magic and Abilities Wind magic: A variation of Air Magic This elemental Magic allows its users to control wind and manipulate it. Many of its uses include shaping wind into blades and storms. Magic * Tier 1 - Flying: Using wind magic to fly *'Tier 2 - Wind Grenade': A compressed wind ball that the user throws at the opponent. Once it hits some one or something the wind compressed wind inside the ball explodes causing a furious wind. User controls how much the wind is compressed *'Tier 2- Wind slash:' User surrounds their blade in wind and then slash their sword in the air making a wind slash *'Tier 1 - Wind Fist:' Basically the user surrounds their hands with with wind giving them a more powerful punch, can also use to add some speed to the user. *'Tier 1 - Wind Feet:' Just like the wind fist, the user surrounds their feet in wind increasing their speed and increasing their kicks power. *'Tier 3 - Fujin Tenshou': To cut it short its the stronger version of the wind slash *'Tier 3 - Wind needle spray:' The user would surround his hands in wind and shoot tiny wind senbon at the opponent. Later Taenos did an advanced wind needle spray while facing kenny at Tier 7, by recycling his wind magic he made a medium sized orb of wind and like medieval time Taenos swing his sword till pointing in front of him releasing wind needles at kenny *'Wind mail:' (Tier 2 - 7) Normal: Taenos can only surround himself with harsh winds at one to two parts of the body for the time being.Dragon armor: (description coming soon) *'Tier 2 - Wind Shuriken': The user can surround shuriken that he has with wind to increase their speed and power. *'Tier 2 and up - Tornado's': Basically as the description said making tornadoes mostly Taenos only make small tornadoes until he knows he can make bigger ones. *'Tier 4 - Wind Maker: Whirlwind kill '- Taenos covers himself in wind to increase his speed and strength. while using the multi-image technique to surround the opponent making it look like they're are three of him attacking. And finally Taenos will strike the opponent with his sword. *'Tier 4 - Wind Serpent': Taenos creates a Serpent out of wind and control it by moving his arms, also by his fingers, just like a puppet but a deadly puppet. *'Tier 4 - Swordsmen Style: Multi-serpent strike '- Taenos/Tamashi makes six normal sized serpents out of wind and attack with his sword, the serpents are like extra swords either deflecting or attacking. *'Tier 6 - Wind Greatsword '- caster puts the bottom end of his swords hilt into its sheath as Harsh winds surround the sword and sheath forming a greatsword *'Tier 6 - Wind Cannon - '''Caster charges harsh winds into a tiny ball on his ring finger. Once it is released the small orb will get bigger to a certain size and will go to the target like someone throwing a fast ball. *'Tier7 '''- '''Wind Wolf - Similar to wind serpent. Taenos creates a Wolf out of wind and control it like a puppet. *'Tier 8 '- ''''Wind Barrier' - Caster surround himself and/or the people around him in a sphere like barrier of wind giving a very good defence. Taenos improved this spell by surround the barrier with a wind serpent for additional defence. *'Tier 8' - 'Wind senbon Vortex' - 'Caster creates a Tornado aimed towards the opponent (OOC example: Tenran 'Bleach spell') with Wind senbon shooting from it, giving the senbon a boost of speed and more damage to the opponent. *'Tier 9 - "Hurricane Lion Roar." - 'This spell is similar to the dragon slayer roar but only weaker. *'Tier 10 - "Wind Wall" - 'caster summons a giant wind wall that surrounds anything the caster chooses. *'Tier 11 - "Wind blast Barrage" - 'Caster shoots 50 wind cannon balls in a barage at the ooponent. *'Tier 11 - "Wind Thrusters" - 'Caster can enhance his speed using wind magic *'Tier 12 - "Wind form" - 'Caster can transform himself into wind itself. *'Tier 12 - "Wind Wings" - '''Caster creates wings out of wind. Densetsu decided to make angel like wings. He uses this as a decrative/defencive spell. He can use the wings as a shield. '''Abilities Multi-Image Technique: 'Taenos uses his speed to make multiple images of himself which can prove helpful to confuse his enemies by thinking they got him. (Only seen once) *'Multi-Shurikan Technique: Taenos would go into meditative position (For now) and through multiple shuriken in the air using wind magic to catch them and aim at his target. He also uses his arms to change direction of the shuriken. (Only seen once.) *'Eye of Tamashi (Right): '''Once the eye is activated it can increase the users magical power. The eye wasn't meant to be a curse for when the second soul is made. But to test their skills and try to overcome it. Right now Taenos doesn't have control of it so Tamashi takes control instead. And his brother has the Left eye. Based on Tamashi's information the eyes transform red with a symbol based on what magic they used. Since Taenos is wind its a wind mill and for Hebi Taenos its a vortex representing Illusion magic. *'Martial Arts': really self explanatory *'W.P. : Sword *'Swordsmen style: Howling wolf fury- '''Wind would surround the blade and while the the blade wielder swings his sword in a multi-fast speed it will sound like wolfs are howling and if strike the opponent would feel like he just got attacked by a furry of wolves. Titles he got from his friends and why *Fly Fisher: for fishing as a hobby *Book reading ninja: For acting like a ninja and for reading books *Iron Chef: For making his families recipe " Curry of life" *Crazy: For eating the curry of life and enjoying it and for getting drunk and destroying a little bit of the guild on accident. Relationships *Gin Kai: Friend; Member of member of "Fairy Soul". Not seeing him for awhile Taenos is starting to worry about him. *Silva : Training Taenos on focusing magical energy *Jade: Friend; Member of "Fairy Soul" *Tsukuyo: Guild master *Onyx : Second strongest Fairy Tail member; Second in command *Kenny Luxs: Friend; Previous member of "Fairy Soul" *'Ishimaru: Teamed up when doing the job "Light my fire" *Xero : One of many of Taenos' friends. Relization of long lost cousin. *Solis : Met him the second time in east forest. New Guild Ace *Quess Rinswilde: A new friend to Taenos, member of Fairy Soul *Loralai: Helped her with her first mission. *Kaizo: Fellow wind mage of Fairy Tail Quotes Taenos (thinking to himself while searching his bag) - "Why do i have tea in my bag?" - "Oh well." - "Guess I'll have to ask gin if there is a book on herbs, later." Taenos (Talking to Gin) "in a way i thought i did, even if it wasn't physically, But..." - "But I learned that it wasn't my fault that person died it was nobody's fault. I know i wont see him in person. But he will always be alive and will always help me along the way. In fact I'm kinda happy that happened or i wouldn't be here today. Everything happens for a reason. Its our decision to accept it or let haunt us forever." Taenos (Talkin to Gin) "Gin as a teammate, part of this new family, and as a friend, It doesn't matter I will help you through it thick or thin. after all we are Fairy Tail, I no We all of Fairy Tail will help you." Taenos (Talking to Kenny before getting interrupted by Tamashi) "Family is there to help you through the best and worst times. Sure not everybody here gets along, but look at the insignia you have on you, whats the symbol, its Fairy Tails symbol, You joined this guild meaning you also joined this family. And have you ever seen somebody try and force you on what to do here? I surely haven't, I made my own decisions. So why are...are.." Tamashi (Raging at DiFool 3 times) 1) "Don't smart mouth me, I have half a mind to shove my sword through you mouth and then keep on pushing it in to your mouth until it reaches your .." 2) "Lunch date my ass you were running in fear, how bout i give you a wind knuckle sandwich right up your fat .." 3)"Wind sprint my ..........,how about I tear off your ..................and shove them right up your.........., and see how fast you could sprint walk while your .....is hanging....." Trivia The name Taenos is pronounced "Tae-en-nos" His Theme song is "Hero" by Skillet Since Taenos decided to train more. His little friend 'Hebi Tamashi' decided to help train Taenos till he passed out. Equipment * 1 mask * 1 sword name "Fujin Kakashi" (Wind God Scarecrow) *20 small shuriken * 2 handbooks * 1 med kit *2 rolls of bandage wraps *1 bottle of herbal tea. *1 weighted cloak *weighted cloths *20 senbon :: Scroll of the Fukumen fūryoku clan Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fairy Tail Category:History Category:Help Category:Pro Tips